


sweet, a little selfish

by faintlight



Series: dmitri gets pegged [1]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: D/s, F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintlight/pseuds/faintlight
Summary: or, Dmitri gets pegged





	sweet, a little selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608479) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> I just really like the idea of Dmitri getting pegged, I don't know why. Also, they're both lesbians!

Seven weeks, seven cities. Anya and Dmitri hadn’t settled down once on their honeymoon, choosing instead to keep on the move. The Dowager Empress had provided them with ample funds to live on, but Dmitri’s criminal tendencies never really left him. 

On week eight, they ended up in Munich, Germany. Anya lay languidly on their hotel bed, playing with the ribbon on her bathrobe. Dmitri was rifling through their suitcase on the other side of the room. 

“What is this?” Dmitri asked, turning to face Anya. In his hands lay a long black cylinder, wrapped in a black ribbon. Untangling the fabric, Dmitri revealed a strappy contraption. 

Anya laughed, rolling over and off the bed. She padded over to him, plucking the object from his hands. “It’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about,” she began, leading him to the bed. He followed, a bit hesitant. 

She sat on the bed, smoothing the comforter next to her to invite him to sit down. He sat, looking at her expectantly. 

“Well,” she said, tilting her head in what she hoped was an alluring manner. “You know how we talked about trying something new…”

Dmitri quirked an eyebrow. “Yes…”

Anya lifted the object to his line of sight. “This is… well, I’m not sure what it’s called, but it’s meant to be like a…”

She trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. Dmitri nodded. “I get what it is,” he said, laying his hand on her thigh. “What are you proposing we do with it?”

Anya angled herself toward him, tucking her leg under her. “Since I’m, you know, the _princess_ , I thought we could play with that.” She leaned closer, resting her hand on his. “Let me be the dominant one.”

Dmitri looked surprised. “And how would that play out, exactly?”  
Anya slid her hands into the straps of the toy. “Role reversal,” she said, taking on Dmitri’s characteristic smirk. 

Seeing Dmitri still looking somewhat hesitant, Anya backpedaled. “I’ve done my research. I have some other things that’ll make it easier. I’ll make it good for you, and if it’s not, we can stop,” she assured him. 

Dmitri stood up, his hands at his belt. “I’m ready to go,” he supplied. 

Anya laughed, pulling him back onto the bed. “We’re going to go a bit slower, my con man.” She pushed him into a kneeling position on the floor. He reacted quickly, sliding his hands up her thighs. 

She swatted his hand away, smiling devilishly. “Now now,” she said, taking his hand in hers. “You’ll do as I say.”

Anya pulled on the ribbon keeping her bathrobe secure, letting it fall open. She gave Dmitri a moment to drink in the sight of her, as he had so many times before. She placed his hand on her thigh, lifting his chin with a finger. Laying a quick kiss on his lips, she moved his head closer to her. 

“You know what to do.”

Dmitri dipped his head further between her legs. He ran his tongue along her, bottom to top. Anya gasped, the first touch sparking her nerves. Dmitri continued, tracing his finger around her entrance. 

Anya moved her hips forward, asserting her position. Dmitri redoubled his efforts, sliding a finger inside of her. She let out a heavy breath, slowly moving back and forth. Dmitri’s mouth followed her motions, letting her lead his attentions. 

The inside of Anya’s head was a blank mush, every part of her heating up. She fucked herself on his finger, sighing deeper as he added another. It hadn’t been long, but Anya felt herself getting close to the edge. She curled her hand in Dmitri’s hair, pulling him as close as he could get. Below her, he let out a soft moan. 

With her rough movements and Dmitri’s careful ministrations, Anya slipped over the edge. She let her head hang back, trying to catch her breath. 

Dmitri rose from his kneeling position, trying to suppress his smirk. 

“Oh, I’m not done with you,” Anya said, standing and pushing him onto the bed. He grinned up at her. She shed her bathrobe on the floor and strode to the suitcase, plucking a small bottle from inside.

Dmitri looked up at her with curiosity. Crossing the room, she laid a finger to his lips. “This will make it easier. Get on your hands and knees.”

For once in his life. Dmitri didn’t spit back a witty retort. He did as he was told, arranging himself for Anya’s convenience. 

Anya slid his pants off his legs. Dmitri let out a small noise at the sudden exposure. She laid her hand on his skin, making slow circles to comfort him. After a beat, her hand reached his entrance. She dipped her fingers into the small bottle, giving him a moment to collect himself. 

Dmitri spread his legs, letting Anya know he was ready. She carefully slid one finger inside him, letting him adjust. He shuddered, then slid back onto her finger. 

Anya took her finger out. “I don’t think so, young man,” she said, trying to maintain her regal domineering attitude. 

She dipped another finger into the bottle and went back to her preparations, listening to every soft noise Dmitri made. Once he was loosened up, Anya moved away. 

Dmitri looked back in surprise, and smiled when he saw Anya pulling the harness over her hips. She slapped his ass gently. “Do as you’re told.” Dmitri responded with a short gasp. 

Once she had secured the harness, Anya climbed back onto the bed. Leaning over his back, she whispered into his ear. “Are you ready?”

He nodded, letting out a ragged sigh of anticipation. Anya ran her hands over the plastic, ensuring it was slick enough to go in easily. Taking a deep breath, she slid into Dmitri. 

She was met with a gasp. Anya waited for a beat, letting him adjust. He panted again, telling her to move forward. She moved further, feeling his depths. After a few moments of figuring, they fell into a rhythm. 

Dmitri moaned as Anya pounded into him. She let out a noise of exertion mixed with pleasure. “I thought you were here to service me, not the other way around.”

He had no breath to shoot off a retort. Anya grinned. “That’s what I thought. All you need to do is sit there and look pretty.”

And he did. With the sweat running down his muscled back, the flush spreading across his body, the delicious sounds he made, Anya had never seen him so beautiful. She smiled to herself. 

Dmitri’s panting grew sharper, more frequent. Anya could tell he was close. Recalling his reaction from earlier, she gave his ass a smack. His hips bucked up at her in response. Anya reached around and ran her fingers across him, trying to maintain her tempo.

His voice strained, he breathed out, “A-Anya, I’m-”

He couldn’t finish before he collapsed onto the bed. Anya slid out of him, running a soothing hand over his back. She pulled off the harness and returned to his side. 

“How was that, my prince?”

Dmitri turned over, his face bright red. “That was… amazing.”

Anya grinned. “Good to hear.” She pulled him into a kiss. Gazing into his bright eyes, she felt the corners of her eyes curl. “Do you want to do this again?”

He returned her grin. “Absolutely, your highness.”

They climbed under the covers together, kissing softly. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this was a need that had to be met


End file.
